Identification card holders using a transparent plastic envelope and a safety pin for attaching the envelope to a users clothing are known and such envelopes have openings through which the pointed end of the safety pins are inserted and then said safety pins are closed with the pointed end in a guard which requires opening the safety pin, inserting through the envelope openings and then closing the safety pin which requires considerable time and labor when assemblying large quantities of the holders.
Also articles holders in the form of an envelope with a closure flap and openings for receiving a safety pin are known as for example the article holder shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,630,640, but these holders also require the three manual steps described hereinbefore for assembly.
The present invention provides a plastic identification holder with safety pin which can be assembled is less time and with less labor than known holders thus reducing the cost thereof.